


Sorry

by alex_picasso



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie feels sorry, Armin visits Annie almost every day, F/M, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, Kind of a songfic to ‘Sorry’, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Wrote this in one row, takes place after the reveal of Bertolt and Reiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_picasso/pseuds/alex_picasso
Summary: Armin visits Annie and tells her, what’s currently going on. Annie realizes something obvious and feels sorry.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Armin Arlert (mentioned), Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart (onesided), Bertolt Hoover/Reiner Braun (onesided)
Kudos: 12





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one row, because I love the song and couldn’t stop myself. If there are grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me :)  
> Songfic to ‘Sorry’ from ‘Halsey’.  
> Enjoy ^-^

„You know... I feel bad. I used Bertholds feelings for you and told him, that we were torturing you. I mean, it worked, he got distracted for a second, but I still lied to him. It’s kinda dumb, because they were the ones who betrayed us, but we weren’t better... He must be worried by now... He loves you.”

Annie couldn’t move, couldn’t talk. Could only hear. Even if she wanted to, she was stuck in her own hardening. But it was okay, this way, she didn’t need to reply to Armin. She had all the time she wanted to think. And she needed this time. She needed it, because she realized something. Berthold was in love with her.  
And promptly, she felt guilty. No, not guilty, more... sorry. She felt sorry to her unknown lover.

It surely was obvious, when Armin even used it against him, but she never noticed before. She never noticed the way, the brown haired boy laid his eyes on her.  
Or more, she couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe, that anybody would ever fall in love with her.  
Sure, she was strong and looked good, but her heart was cold. It was hard for her to show emotions, so she was sure that no one would ever liked her.  
So now, she felt sorry, that she was so blind.

She really didn’t meant to leave him and all the things they had behind. After all, Berthold and Reiner both became important friends to Annie. Even if she didn’t showed it, their friendship was important to her.

And she felt sorry, because it was an unrequited love. She wasn’t able to love. At least that was, what she had always thought. But now, listening to Armin and his calm voice almost every day, she was thinking that she could fall for him. Maybe not yet, but later. She just hoped, that they had time.  
She wished the same for Berthold, she wished, that he would be able to move on.  
Someone will love him, she was sure. She just needed to look at Reiner, who fell long ago deeply for the other boy. He would be loved, she was sure.

,Someone will love you’, she wanted to tell him that.

Someone will love you, but someone isn’t me.


End file.
